Wearable computing devices are increasingly becoming popular as they are implemented with a variety of applications, services and interfaces. Typically, wearable computing devices include a display to present data and a speaker system (e.g., headphones) to provide audio associated with the data presented. For example, viewable content may be presented on an optical head mounted display of a wearable computing device and the speaker system of the wearable device may provide audio that may be provided with the content presented.
Currently many individuals may utilize the wearable devices and/or portable devices with headphones to interact with and/or view various types of media (e.g., games, movies, music, and applications). In many cases, the individuals may be non-driving passengers of a vehicle that may utilize the virtual reality headsets and/or portable devices as they are traveling within the vehicle.
Typically, the speakers of the virtual reality headsets and/or portable devices may not be configured to provide symmetrical audio effects to properly provide a high quality audio experience within the interior of the vehicle thereby diminishing the quality of the interaction or viewing of various types of content by the passengers. Also, in some circumstances, external sources of audio provided within the vehicle and/or external noise (e.g., road noise) based on the operation of the vehicle may distort or diminish the quality of a passenger's listening experience through the virtual reality headsets and/or portable devices.